


Two Ton Feather

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis wants to give Reba the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ton Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts), [ChaosOrdo_FFL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ytpkl5)  
> 

Francis Dolarhyde was nervous.

Not, nervous, terrified out of his goddamned mind.

The ring in his front pocket weighed no more than a feather, but holy hell if it didn’t feel like a two ton weight to him.

Tonight, he proposed to the only woman who was worth a damn to him. 

Tonight, if all went according to plan, she would become his fiancée.

Francis was not a religious man. Living with his grandmother had disabused him of the idea that there could be a loving God watching over him, guarding him from evil. But today, he prayed. Oh, did he pray. For what, exactly, he didn’t know; it was just a constant background thought of ‘God, please. Please, God, please.’

Instead of his normal attire, he was dressed in the finest clothes he owned, outside of his bodyguard tuxedo. Cornflower blue shirt, blood red silk vest, and black trousers. His hair was combed, his shoes were shined, he even whitened his teeth and wore a tie. 

Even though Reba could not see him, he wanted to look handsome for her. 

She deserved nothing less than the best from him. 

And he would try his hardest to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
